Just For A Little While
by milify-star
Summary: The Joker has someone he can be Jack with. A series of oneshots Joker/OC
1. Bree Johnson

**This is my very first Dark Knight Fan fiction and I am slightly nervous because it's hard to write a non-Mary Sue and, in my case, a realistic Joker. (I have the hardest time picking up characters that I didn't create myself.) Now, as far as realistic goes, I don't know. I guess this could happen in Gotham world. It really depends on what you would call realistic because I disagree with some people on this topic. But, I do know it is very Joker OOC in my opinion compared to Heath Ledger's crazy good Joker that I'm in love with. He's not a meanie in this story. In fact, this is all about this 'other side' I imagine him having.**

**BTW, Disclaimer: I don't own the Joker or Gotham or Penguin.**

**I hope you'll enjoy! (Fingers crossed):**

**Bree Johnson**

**By: Milify-Star**

"You know, if you weren't a criminal, you could go to a _real_ doctor for this." Bree said. She was currently in her apartment operating on Gotham's most notorious villain at the moment, The Joker, or Jack as she called him, with only a Johnson and Johnson first aid kit. He was lying on her kitchen table, drinking most of her bottle of Jack Daniel's trying to convey with the pain. He had done a job dealing with the mafia. He knew it was sketchy from the beginning but he did it anyway.

"Just work." He would've been more abrasive if he wasn't 1) a bit drunk and 2) a bit fond of Bree Johnson. He had met her almost two years early at a club where he was handling some… business.

_The notorious Joker walked into The Penguin's newest façade, a gentleman's club. It was empty now but it wouldn't be in an hour in a half when so called 'respectable' men of society would come in for their frequent dose of seduction via untouchable dancer dressed in the smallest amount of clothes possible. He walked to the back where their usual business took place. A tall scruffy man with log arms let him through to a 'waiting area'. It was a VIP room with a large seating area along one wall and a stage with poles on it on another. He hated having to wait on Penguin. He did this at every meeting, trying to show he controlled everything from the place to the exact time they met. He sat down and waited. He looked around then at his watch. Suddenly the door opened and a brunette appeared. She was about 24, 25 maybe, and dressed solely in lacy, dark purple lingerie. _

"_You owe me fifty dollars." She laughed with someone outside of the door. She was a looker with her elbow length brown hair, brown eyes, and a slightly olive complexion. There wasn't much else left to the imagination. She was slim; her breasts looked good in the skimpy pieces and so did her ass. Her five inch heels added the long leg affect. She was a knockout. Her heels clicked as she shut the door and walked into the room. _

"_Is the fifty dollars for a little more, ah, activity?" He asked suggestively. The girl looked at him, finally noticing him. She stopped for a moment at the sight of him. Joker waited for the fear he loved so much rise into her eyes, but it never did. Instead, she acted like he wasn't notorious for murdering people and bombing things._

"_What was that?" She asked. _

"_What do you do for fifty dollars exactly?" He leaned back, spreading his arms across the back of the red sectional he was sitting on. "Do you give a little…extra? I have a couple dollars to spare." He flicked out his tongue and licked his scars. He waited for the pure look of terror in her eyes but instead, he got an eye roll._

"_I bet on basketball games. If you want a whore, go to your local corner." She walked over to a gadget on the wall and pressed play, immediately starting a sensual instrumental with a beat. "I'm Marina, I'll be your dancer and here we have a 'you can look but you can't touch' policy." She walked to the stage and gripped the pole. Swinging around, she began her erotic dance. Joker never usually got a huge turn on from strippers or dancers. They didn't have faces, lives, emotions to him. But this girl, she was different, he could have fun with her. She danced, glancing at him once or twice but not paying much attention to him. He leaned forward, resting his fore arms on his thighs and watched her slide down the pole. The only thing missing was the fear. _

"_You know sweet cheeks," He licked his scars, "A girl like you really does things to a guy like me." _

"_Ha, any girl dancing in front of you in only her underwear will probably give you that same special feeling." Joker sprang up from his seat, startling her a little._

"_No, no, no gorgeous," He licked his scars once more before slicking back his hair, "You're not the same." _

"_How is that?" She asked him, still dancing, obviously not very into the conversation. She had heard it a million times before by guys with one too many drinks in their systems. _

"_You didn't ask me about the scars." He stalked closer. _

"_We all have scars, even if they aren't on our faces." She swung around, "Every scar has a story and every story shows there is something beautiful about all scars of whatever nature. If you'd like to tell me your story, go right on ahead. Everyone like to from time to time." Joker jumps onto the stage, making her stop dancing. _

"_Beautiful? Do you want to know how I got these scars?" He flipped open a pocket knife she didn't even see him get out. She backed up into the pole only to have the Joker come closer, leaving less than a foot between them. "I was a strange kid way back when. I was quiet and," he cocked his head briefly like he was trying to think of a word, "strange. I didn't play sports, I liked reading, I was always getting picked on, and the list goes on. My mother, she told me I was perfect, that I meant something!" He growled. "But my father, he hated me. I just wasn't good enough. I didn't play enough sports and I wasn't always happy. So, one night, he uh, he was drunk. I was sitting at the table reading my book and he was on the couch and he looked at me and said, 'the least you could do is smile'." Joker chuckled bitterly. "He got up and spit at me, threw his bottle on the floor. I watched it break into a million pieces while he walked out the door. I just wanted him to be happy with me for once. All I had to do was smile. So I picked up a wedge of glass and put it in my mouth and went." He moved his tongue around across his scars. "My mom found me first. I was lying there. She screamed and cried over me. When daddy finally got home and he looked at me like I was a monster. He said to me, 'you are not my son'. He left and I never saw him again. Is that the beauty?" He pressed the knife against her cheek. She slowly reached up and grabbed his hand._

"_A scar means the hurt is over, the wound is closed and healed, done with. That's what I've been told." She pulled it down. "Even if that doesn't apply to you, hurting me won't fix your problem."_

"_But it will sure make me feel better." He twirled the silver knife in his hands. _

"_But for how long?" She asked him. He stopped twirling the knife and looked at her before bursting into a fit of laughter._

"_Now I tell you how pathetically sad I really am and how I regret everything I've done and how I wish I was different right?" He continued laughing but Bree pressed the inside of her cheek with her tongue in annoyance. Of course she didn't think that but she wouldn't stand there and be laughed at. _

"_You started talking to me sir." She slid away from him and off the stage. She reached the door handle before turning back. "By the way, bring back up to whatever the hell you're doing with Penguin. He has a habit of pulling out that knife when your back is turned and the law's coming." _

In the end she was right, which he would come to find out was not uncommon, and he did need backup which he had. He followed her home one night and scared the lights out of her but she didn't kick him out. She told gave him the couch, claiming that working for the Penguin meant dealing with notorious criminals. After that, she told him her real name and he kept coming back. Bree didn't say anything for the remainder of the time she stitched him up. She broke the excess string with a quick snap then finished up.

"I'm done." She let him know after putting a bandage on it. Joker sat up slowly and grabbed her chin tightly, giving her head a good shake.

"Thanks doll." He did appreciate it. She pulled her face out of his hand.

"No problem." She started cleaning up the bloody tissues and alcohol covered cotton balls. "Should I burn the evidence?" She asked sarcastically. He didn't say anything as he watched her clean. She turned her back to him and threw everything away. He always wondered how she was so content with him in the room. He was so used to the screaming and the crying and the pleading. He silently came up behind her and slid his hand over her mouth. She sighed then said something but it only came out as muffles. He couldn't help but smirk.

"What was that?" She pulled his hand off her mouth.

"I said that you always try to scare me even though I know if you wanted to kill me, you would when we met." She answered logically. That was something he almost hated about her. She rarely got a rise out of anything. He had never been too mad or even too happy. On top of that, she was honest and accepting which was strange for a girl like her. It did lead to his favorite thing about her. She was a lingering challenge. He liked her but he couldn't help but think of ways to break her. On the other hand, he wanted to keep her around.

"Jack!" Her voice interrupted his thoughts. "I've been asking you the same two questions for the past minute."

"What?" He sounded impatient, as usual.

"I asked how long are you staying and do you want me to wash your clothes."

"Are you suggesting I won't need my clothes while I'm here?" He smirked provocatively. Bree returned the look.

"If I were suggesting that, I'd have to be suggesting that I won't need clothes either, correct?" He advanced on her.

"You are absolutely correct." His close proximities forced him to look down at her.

"Well I'm not suggesting that." She turned and walked into her bedroom. "You've already seen me naked and almost naked, can't you just use your imagination. Plus, you have clothes here." She called out from the room. She walked back out in flip-flops, a long, blue, flannel shirt that stopped just above her knees with her hair pulled up into a ponytail and a laundry basket resting on her waist. "You haven't answered either of my questions." Joker started taking off his clothes. "Alright, that answers one question, what about the other?"

"I'll leave in a couple of days." He threw his jacket and shirt into the basket.

"I'm not rushing you." She swore before going to the bathroom and coming back with a towel. She threw it at him and he caught it before removing his boxers.

"By the way, I don't like leaving such fun activities to the imagination." He put his last of his clothes in the basket. She walked towards the door.

"Alright, but if we're going to do this, you need to shower and for god's sake wash that paint off, it gets everywhere." She left on that note. When she walked out into the hallway, the first thing she recognized was the dead silence and the dim lighting. It was always this way. If she didn't hear the shutting of doors every once in a while, she would swear she was the only person living there. She went down to the creepy wash room at the end of the hall on her floor and saw her favorite washer was open. It was the only one that actually produced hot water. She began putting clothes in the wash, checking pockets as she went. It was all pennies and receipts until she got to _his_ pants. There were a few bullets, a silver ring tab, and a silver zippo lighter, her lighter. She had been looking for it for the past couple of months. She had went and bought a new one after declaring it gone forever. She put her basket on the washer before returning to the apartment. The shower was on when she walked in. Dumping the contents on the counter, Bree picked up the lighter. She opened it and a flame shot up.

"Still works." She mumbled then closed it. The water shut off and she made her way to the bedroom. As she leaned against the doorframe, Joker stepped out of the steaming bathroom.

"Jack," He looked at her when she called him, "why did you steal my lighter?" She held it up in her hands. "I was looking for this forever. I had to go buy a new one." He shrugged.

"I needed a lighter and I still do so don't take it." He warned.

"Don't take my stuff back, got it." She opened and closed it again before bringing it up to her ear and shaking it. "Do you even use this? You stole it months ago and it's barely half gone." He came towards her quickly and snatched the lighter out of her hand.

"I just needed a lighter, and you just need to stop asking questions." He let his Joker side show a bit. She always liked to separate his personalities. The Joker was testy, too violent, too threatening. Jack, however, Jack was the average man who'd probably wear a suit and work a 9 to 5 if he had a regular job. She did have to admit, it added a sort of excitement to the mix when he played Joker with her.

"You need to stop stealing my things." She tested him. He tossed the lighter aside, she heard it hit the floor but it didn't sound like it broke.

"Sometimes you just talk so much." He tsked her before roughly pushed his lips on hers before she could protest.

"I still want it back." She mumbled when she came up for air. He picked her up and threw her on her bed roughly. She let out a breath and flipped the hair out of her face.

"What? No foreplay?"

"What did you have in mind?" Joker's voice got husky at the thought.

"How about I be the Joker for once and you can be the Batman." She chuckled at the look on his face after she said this. She stood. "You don't think you can be the Batman?" Joker gripped her tightly and pulled her to him.

"I'm better than the Batman." He growled.

"Prove it." She challenged before kissing him roughly. He pulled her shirt off, leaving her in only underwear, no bra. He gripped her hips tightly again and kissed her.

"Wait," She pulled back, "I'm going to need you to play nice. I have to work tomorrow and bruises aren't sexy. "She placed her hands over his.

"That sounds like a personal problem." He kissed and bit down her neck.

"You also have fresh stiches." She reminded him.

"I can handle it." He sucked on her collarbone.

"Do I need to make house rules?" She cautioned him. He leaned back and looked at her.

"No guarantees." He made no promises before hitching her leg onto his waist. She got the picture and wrapped both legs around him as she kissed him more feverishly. They fell onto the bed and Joker began his attack on her neck again, lightly this time. He actually listened to her. She sighed at the teasing nips at her collarbone. His hands began to roam, everywhere. He had never been so thorough, so mild. He never let her have control so he could tease her endlessly in punishment for not letting him have his way with her like he usually did. She hadn't begged like that in bed before, he loved it. They also had never spent so long in bed before. When he was finished with her, she was exhausted and so was he. They lay next to each other and looked at the ceiling.

"I can't move." She whispered to him after she tried. Her limbs were heavy in exhaustion.

"No house rules." He prompted her. She suddenly started laughing and put her hand on her forehead.

"You would not have followed my house rules." She knew him too well. They lay quietly for a while after her laughing ceased. "I have to get the clothes and I'm starving." She said the words but didn't move.

"Are you going to do it?" He looked at her expectantly. She sighed and mustered up the strength the get up. Slowly she climbed out of bed and walked naked to the bathroom where she cleaned up before coming back out naked still. He watched her. She was attractive by most standards, especially his.

"Like what you see?" She teased as she pulled on underwear. He didn't answer; letting his eyes roam over her instead. "Don't get any ideas." She pulled on the flannel shirt from before. "I'd rather not die of over exhaustion from sex." She chuckled as she headed for the laundry. She was glad many people didn't live there. It would be embarrassing to encounter anyone who could have possibly heard her scream like she did. They were quite loud. She got to the room and paused. Her basket was on a dryer now and there was a note in it. She looked around before approaching it. She took out the yellow paper that read, 'moved your clothes'. She looked in the dryer and found her clothes dried. It was a little creepy that someone actually touched her things but at least the clothes were dry. She gathered them and headed back to the apartment.

"I have clothes!" Bree carried the basket inside and shut the door with her foot. Putting the basket on the kitchen table, she went to the bedroom. "Jack, I'm not folding your," She stopped when she saw him sleeping peacefully. She had to admit, if she had never heard about the things he had done or his reputation, she would think he was completely innocent. It was the scars that ruined it. She had heard all the stories about what happened whether he told her or someone else did. In the beginning she wondered which one was true, then if any of them were. Now she wondered if they were all true. What if he did have a wife who didn't appreciate what he did for her or a father who didn't love him or whatever else, what if all those events led up to the pivotal moment where he had to take control the only way he knew how. She had come up with that when she saw his scars for the first time almost seven months ago. It was the same time he told her to call him Jack. It was an accident on her part to be frank.

_Bree walked into the bedroom where Joker was sitting with the lights off and his back to her. The only light was coming from the opened door._

"_Hey, dinner's ready." She informed him. He didn't respond at all, not even acknowledging her presence. She walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder gently. "You okay?" He rubbed his face where his scars were and she immediately knew what he was thinking about. "I'm sure they aren't that bad." She insisted. Suddenly he shot up angrily. _

"_Really?" He faced her and her eyes widened. His face was bare; his hair was clean. "This isn't bad." Bree slowly came out of her state of shock. Not shock from the gruesomeness of the scars, but that he showed her his face. She reached up and ran her hands over his cheeks, cupping them in the process. It was obvious that they hadn't healed evenly but they weren't as scary as she thought they would be. She ran her thumbs over them repeatedly. Joker was getting restless with her lack of speech and anxious that she wasn't reacting the way he had expected. She looked from his scars to his eyes where he was clearly awaiting her comments._

"_They aren't bad." She was answered with certainty now. "They really aren't, Joker."_

"_Jack." He corrected her. She leaned back._

"_What?" _

"_My name is Jack, not Joker." He trusted her. She nodded through her astonishment._

"_Okay. Uh, dinners ready." She repeated again before leaving the room._

Bree shut the door quietly and went to fold the clothes.

.:.

Joker woke up the next morning to the sound of low chatting. He leaned down under the bed where he knew she kept his clothes. He pulled on some boxers and pajama bottoms before getting out of bed and looking for the mysterious sounds.

"…well maybe if you two weren't fighting so much you would have been watching her." Bree was on the phone with someone who was clearly upsetting her. She wiped away tears when she saw him. He didn't see her get too worked up about anything and times when she did made him glad she didn't. He couldn't hide the fact that he didn't like her upset. It was somewhat bothersome to have her crying. "It's a little too late for that don't you think? I'm coming down there tomorrow, I have to work tonight. Don't you dare pin this on me." She looked angry. Joker leaned against the counter and watched as she talked. "Don't kill her while I'm gone." With that she hung up. She took a deep breath then pulled herself together. "Claire got hit by a car because my parents couldn't stop fighting for two seconds to teach her to look both ways before she crosses the street." She explained. This wasn't surprising to him. Claire was Bree's nine year old sister and the only person who could make Bree feel an extreme amount of emotion. She cared for her deeply and regretted leaving her. Her parents weren't fit to be parents but she couldn't do anything about that. Bree knew she was in no position to take care of anyone but herself even if her parents did hand Claire over. She had expressed her feelings about her to him before while he acted as though he didn't care, which he didn't. But he still remembered everything she had said.

"She's dead?" He asked bluntly. She shook her head.

"No, thank God. Now, what do you want for breakfast?" She changed the subject.

.:.

"The bridge in which the Joker destroyed not too long ago has been fully restored." An anchor woman stood a distance in front of the bridge as cars passed.

"Why would you blow up a bridge?" Bree suddenly asked. She wanted to hear the reason for this one.

"Why not?" Joker chuckled but Bree shook her head.

"All those people died. I mean, what if I had decided to go and visit someone on the other side of that bridge that day and then KABOOM!" She clapped loudly. "I'm dead and you wouldn't even know until you came looking for me and I wasn't here anymore. All because one day you said, why not blow up a bridge?" She sighed like it was exhausting even talking about it. She waited for the 'what makes you think I'd come looking for you?' but instead there was silence. After knowing him for a while, she knew silence meant thinking.

"Good thing too, who else would wash my clothes." He finally responded. She shoved him playfully.

"You're a jerk." She liked the day after he showed up more than the others. He was 'Jack' most of the day.

"Thank you."

.:.

Bree walked out of the bedroom that evening in shorts and a tank top with her hair curled loosely. Joker looked up from the TV at her.

"I'm going to work." She answered his question before he asked it. He glanced out the window, seeing how dark it was, and then stood.

"I'll take you." He grabbed her keys off the counter. She was a little shocked but followed along.

"Alright." He held the door open for her as they exited her apartment to her car. It was an old black Toyota but it worked. She thanked him when he opened the car door for her, another surprise. He closed it after her then went to the other side, immediately starting the car after getting in. "You don't have to drive me."

"I'm going to anyway." He pulled out into the night. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I don't know if this is a pre-apology or a thank you or whatever but I'm glad you're doing it." She sat back and turned up the radio. They turned into the back way of the Gentleman's Club after a 20 minute drive.

"You look so classy." He complimented her mockingly as he watched her put on heavy eye makeup.

"Look, I need money, and I'm good at it, and when the Penguin tells you to do something, you don't exactly say no." She smoothed red lipstick expertly onto her lips

"I have money." He reminded her.

"I'm not going to ask you for money. That's cheap and dangerous. No offense but if that's not selling my soul to the devil it's the next best thing."

"Ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" His voice was low and threatening. She turned slowly and looked at him. Sometimes he did make her shiver. He saw the look in her eyes and grinned. He loved it. "You're right, stripping is much safer." He agreed.

"It's safer than most things. Sometimes it's the business aspect that gets risky." She closed the mirror. "Plus, I don't always strip, occasionally I'm entertainment." She got out the car. "I get off at 1 AM. Please don't be late it's kind of scary in this part of Gotham." She blew him a kiss and headed inside.

.:.

"Ouch!" Bree jumped away at the touch of alcohol on the cut under her eye.

"Don't move." Joker was serious. He had picked her up and she looked like she had gotten into a bar fight. Now she was sitting on her bathroom sink getting the first aid treatment she usually gave him.  
>"What the hell happened?"<p>

"I was dancing for some guy in the VIP room and he got handsy. I told him about our policy, he didn't like it and he hit me. Then Jones came and pulled him off of me. Then I had to report to Penguin who was not too happy to see me since I'm usually the one with the problems, and he gave me a shiner for the road." She shortened her story. He looked pissed at the news. "It's no big deal. I'm off until I'm presentable anyway."

"No big deal?" Joker looked at her with anger. He soaked a rag messily with alcohol.

"Nope, occupational hazards and all that. Jack, ouch!" She jumped back when he not so gently applied it to her arm. "Why are you so mad at me?" She asked she was getting frustrated.

"Listen sugar," He tossed the rag he was using in the sink. "I don't like people who play with my toys. You let anyone rough you up? You'd think someone would smarten up by now."

"I don't really know what else to do." She admitted. "I mean, no one ever told me I was better so I never thought about anything else." He stood in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know what's more pathetic, you needing other people to tell you how good you are or the story you just told, begging for condolences." He mocked her. She reached up quickly and slapped him without thinking. He quickly recovered and grabbed her arms tightly. She barely flinched despite her wound as she glowered at him.

"You should know with all your stories."

"But unfortunately I know the truth. Do you? Or are you going to stick with pathetic show girl with a sad life?" He let her go. She hopped off the counter, standing toe to toe with the Joker.

"I am not pathetic; I do what I have to." She stood her ground. They glared at each other for a moment before Joker let up with a grin. He kissed her roughly. She tried to pull away and ask for an answer but he just grabbed her face and held her there. "If I wanted a lesson, I would've rented an old afterschool special." She said immediately when they parted.

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked, causing her to roll her eyes. He pulled her to him by the waist quickly. "I don't like sass." He warned her in a low voice. She put her hands on her hips. Pushing him was one of her guilty pleasures.

"What are you going to do about it?" She felt his grip tighten on her waist as he looked down at her. "I mean, I'm not hurt too badly." She leaned up and bit his lower lip sharply, causing a chain reaction. He knotted his fingers in her hair, she wrapped her legs around his waist, he bit her neck, and she started on his shirt. It didn't take long before they were in bed.

.:.

Bree wasn't there when Joker woke up. That wasn't so surprising seeing as it was 2 in the afternoon. He suddenly heard the door slam shut. He knew it was her but she didn't come in and check to see if he was still there or anything. That meant she was upset. He walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. She was nowhere to be found. He knew exactly where she was. Slowly he made his way to the window that led to the fire escape. There she was. Her head was in her hands. One hand held a smoking cigarette. He opened the window.

"Still sucking in cancer."

"I thought my parents weren't complete irresponsible idiots." She ignored his previous statement. Sitting up, she sniffled from the cold breeze. "They let her break her leg in three places and now she can't start in soccer. Well, that's what Claire was worried about anyway." They sat in silence for a while.

"I deliberately stole your lighter so you would stop tasting like a damn ashtray." Joker confessed to her as he sat next to her on a fire escape.

"What?" Bree's thoughts were pulled away from Claire for a moment. "You stole my lighter because you thought I would stop smoking?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "I heard it kills too." He didn't want her dead, as much as he seemed to not care. Bree's eyebrows rose. She didn't know he cared that much about her smoking. She pushed the new cigarette into her window pane, putting it out.

"Sorry." They sat for a moment before Bree began to chuckle. "Why do we do this? I mean, there's no possible way that we could actually have a full on relationship." She asked him. He shrugged.

"I need a vacation."

"I'll tell you something though; I'd marry you for your money if I knew it would be okay." She confessed. It wasn't his nature to talk like that.

"I'd never marry you for money, for sex maybe, you're good at that." He responded in a way that would surprise no one. Bree shook her head and sat up.

"And for some reason I thought I meant a little more than that." She slid through the window and back into the apartment. They didn't spend the rest of the day doing much. He had decided to leave in the morning. He didn't tell her though, he never did. However, she could usually tell.

That night, Joker thought about the girl sleeping next to him. He usually wondered why he kept coming back to her but tonight he knew why. She did mean _something_, as much as he hated to admit it. Maybe she didn't mean the world to him, but she meant more to him than anyone had before. But, she just reminded him that he couldn't stop being the Joker. There was no stopping that. But he could put away the theatrics and close the show, even for only a couple of days, just to be with someone who didn't actually expect anything. She didn't expect a romance, a criminal, money, happiness. She just let him be Jack.

.:.

Joker pulled on his purple coat and looked around. He was leaving before it got too light for people to recognize him. He was back in his iconic apparel. Bree was still sleeping, or so he thought.

"If you're looking for that lighter I've got it." She mumbled with her eyes still closed. She reached behind her to the bedside drawer and grabbed it, holding it out to him. He took it and slipped it into his pocket. She sat up on her knees and finally opened her eyes so she could shuffle across the bed towards him on her knees without tripping. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he let her as his hands rested on her waist. "Don't forget to take out your stitches." She reminded him sleepily before kissing him. "And don't forget to come back around Christmas." She kissed him again. "And don't forget to always come back." She kissed him again. He reached up and rubbed some of the makeup that had gotten on her off.

"Go back to sleep." He pushed her back, only to have her lean forward and kiss him again.

"Don't be a stranger." She lay back on the bed and watched him leave before drifting back to sleep.

**It's not like all the other stories out there hopefully. I hope this wasn't oh so terrible. I worked hard on this story and hopefully you will not flame me if you think it's bad and instead you'll give me constructive criticism. Also remember that this is my story aka the way I see things. (Not trying to be mean).**

**Review please, and please vote on my poll on my profile page. Thank you!**


	2. Don't Talk, Don't Scream, Don't Cry

**This was originally a different story but I decided to just add it on. :)**

**Don't Talk, Don't Scream, Don't Cry**

**By: milify-star**

"_So what do I do if I run into the cops and they want to know everything I do?" Bree asked half playfully, half curiously as she ate lunch with the Joker in her tiny apartment. She had been thinking about running into trouble with someone now that she had been fraternizing with the enemy for over two years. He leaned back and looked at her. She could easily get off with no charges._

"_Don't lie obnoxiously, don't talk without a lawyer, and don't do anything hinting towards anything. They can't book you if they'd don't have anything." He watched as she nodded then started thinking again. _

"_What about the mob or something?" She was just curious. He leaned forward and looked her dead in the eyes, making sure she heard every word._

"_Don't talk, don't scream, don't cry." A shiver went down her spine at the sudden change in tune. She looked down at her food but he grabbed her face and made her look at him again. "What did I say?"_

"_Don't talk, don't scream, don't cry." She repeated the instructions back to him quietly. He nodded in approval and let her go. _

"_Good girl."_

She didn't think that she would be in the ladder situation or that carrying out the instructions would be so difficult. But when she took another earth shattering backhand to the face, it took a bite to the tongue and all of her might not to scream, cry, and tell the big time mobsters anything they wanted to hear.

Don't talk, don't scream, don't cry.

"Where is he?" The foreign accent of her interrogator was getting thicker with the growing frustration created by the hours of her silence. Bree didn't say anything once again. The man suddenly punched her and kicked over the metal chair she was chained to, making her hit her head on the floor beneath them. She was starting to feel woozy and the ceiling spun above her. There were three bright lights lining the center of the ceiling in the cold metal room she had been moved to after the first hour. They were really starting to mess with her eyes. She heard the door squeal open and somebody stepped in.

"Alright, alright, get her up." An Italian accent flooded the room with authority. She was quickly sat up, making the chair screech on the floor. Her hair fell in front of her face as she slumped forward. A man in a suit stood in the doorway, removing his jacket. He wasn't as big as the interrogator but he was clearly muscular and, by the way he tossed his jacket to the interrogator, clearly in charge. He pulled a metal chair from the hall and dragged it until he was in front of her. "Close the door." He commanded as he sat and began to roll up the sleeves of his dark purple dress shirt. He didn't seem frustrated, he seemed too calm. He leaned down to look at her face through her hair.

"We just want to know where the Joker is. Is that so hard?" He asked gently but got no response. "We know you know. We've seen you, _tesoro_." He sighed at the silence. He grabbed her face and brought her face up to look at her. He leaned back some then tsked at her now bruised and bloodied face. "Such a beautiful face you had. It's a crying shame you won't tell me. I can see it in your eyes, you want to talk. Did he tell you not to talk?" She just looked at him. He smiled and forced her head to nod. "Yes he did, didn't he?" He sounded like he was on the edge of laughing. He slapped her, leaving burning sting on her already raw cheeks but it was paradise compared to the harder hits of the other guy. He noticed how she made no sound and slowly turned her head back to look at him with a look that would have been extremely spiteful if she wasn't so clearly exhausted. "He told you not to make a sound?" He was answered with silence. He leaned back and looked at her with his hand on his chin.

"What are we going to do with you?"

!

Joker sat outside of the mob's hideout in his van while his 'employees' put their guns together. He hadn't expected things to go the way they did. He showed up at Bree's apartment and there were no signs of her. The cops would have flaunted their arrest if they had her but they didn't. So he watched. He watched her apartment and it only took a day for him to find his answer. The mob was known on sending people back for checkups and they didn't disappoint.

"Almost ready boss." One of them informed him with the reassuring click of his gun. He didn't say anything as he loaded his own gun. Joker turned to the one man who wasn't doing anything, the doctor. He knew better than to not come prepared. She had been gone for at least 38 hours and the mob was not merciful to anybody.

"You better be ready sport." He threatened. The man only nodded. Even though he was known doctor amongst the criminal community, they had still kidnapped him from his office at the hospital and told him to load up supplies. He didn't really know what was going on. In fact, even Joker's goons didn't know exactly what they were doing besides going against some mobsters, but they didn't care as long as they got paid. The team looked at each other before nodding at Joker.

"We're ready."

!

Bree was almost certain that her ribs were screwed. She didn't know what a broken rib felt like but she knew that the almost unbearable pain and the fact that breathing was becoming an unpleasant action in itself. The leader was still sitting in front of her. He had slid his rings on "especially for her" he told her. He slammed his hands down on her already battered thighs, making her bite back her scream. He quickly recoiled.

"I'm sorry, I got a little frustrated." He was absolutely toying with her now. This was no longer about Joker; it was about getting her reaction. He had successful put a cut above her eye that was now leaking blood down her face and onto her jeans. He grabbed her face nonetheless. "Is the clown the only one who can make you scream?" He chuckled and pushed her back against the chair, making her hit her ribs in the wrong way. She had to catch her breath for that one. The door to the room swung open and there was an immediate gun shot. Bree's mind was definitely not working clearly enough to process the quick actions in front of her. A set of keys began to unlock her wrists that were now bruised and possibly sprained. She looked up and saw the Joker as he picked her up. She squeezed her eyes closed at the pain but thanked God that he had save her.

!

Joker put her on the metal table of the truck he had gotten as they started to drive to his hideout.

"Get to work." He told the doctor who was shocked at her appearance. He scrambled to check her pulse and worked quickly as Joker took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"I hate you." Bree looked at the Joker exhaustedly. He only nodded and started to clean her face. He couldn't see anything with the blood. The doctor cleaned off her hand and stuck an IV in her. He felt around her ribs and shook his head at his discovery.

"Good lord, what did they do to you?" He murmured. He turned to the Joker. "She has two dislocated ribs and one is definitely broken. I can push them back into place but she needs to go to the hospital. She might have some internal bleeding, most undeniably internal bruising." He didn't wait for a response before readying herself. "You might want to distract her." He warned. Joker looked into her eyes.

"I came and got you," The doctor pushed her rib back into place, "Don't say I never did you any favors." Joker finished as her face contorted in absolute agony.

"I've got one more." The doctor moved his hands to the other one.

"You idiot," She breathed through the pain, "I wouldn't be in this if it wasn't for you." He pushed the other in place. "Uh!" She moaned in pain.

"How does that feel? Better?" The doctor asked her. Even though she was still in pain, it was much easier to breathe.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Good." He poured alcohol on a cloth and put it on the cut above her eye.

"I could have died." She looked back at Joker.

"Death is life's biggest joke." He chuckled.

"Do you really think I want to hear that shit right now?" She looked at him stunned.

"Someone's upset." He observed humorously. She didn't know if this was an act for the doctor or if he really thought this was some sort of laughing matter. She just turned to the doctor.

"My nose is broken, you need to reset it." She knew that much.

"That can wait." The doctor started examining the rest of her. Joker put his hands on her face. He didn't take orders from anyone.

"Breathe." He ordered Bree before adjusting it with a pop. She resisted the urge to scream but just moaned loudly in pain instead. The doctor just shook his head. All villains were the same, never following the rules.

"I really fucking hate you." She glared at Joker.

"Join the club sweetheart." He chuckled darkly as the doctor called her in. He hadn't wanted to do that but he couldn't help her. The truck pulled in front of ER and the doctor looked at Joker.

"I'll take her in, make sure she's taken care of, you should get out of here." He carried her out of the back and into the hospital where there was a gurney waiting as the truck sped away.

!

Bree had been in the hospital for a week with no signs of visitors besides the police and the doctor from the rescue mission.

"Are you going to tell me what really happened?" The officer, Michael Stiller, who was clearly a tough guy, asked her. He had been in her room almost every day since the nurses called them.

"What do you mean?" Bree asked innocently. He picked up her charts.

"You have a mild concussion, two dislocated ribs, one broken rib, two cracked ribs, a sprained wrist, a broken nose, inflammation of the stomach, bruises all over," He looked up from and at her, "and you expect me to believe you fell down the stairs?"

"There were a lot of steps." She shrugged. He sighed and sat her chart down.

"I guess I'm just going to have to come back." He put his hat on.

"Good, I like you. You're cute." She toyed with him before he left. She leaned back and got comfortable. She wasn't going anywhere for a while. She wasn't asleep long before she heard her door open, close, and lock. Only one person would lock her hospital door.

"You finally decided to show up?" She opened her eyes to find Joker looking over her medical charts in a nurse outfit.

"Yeah, well your little boyfriend is a bit clingy. Is it his badge or his night stick that gets you going?" He looked up from the charts and at her. "You look like a used punching bag."

"Well, it's been a week. Sorry if I'm not speedy enough for you." She sarcastically apologized for being human. He sat on the edge of her bed facing her. "Shouldn't you be at Tiffany's or a bakery that sells cupcakes or something?" She asked him. He just looked at her.

"Why?"

"You owe me, big time." She reminded him. "They took me to get to you. Tell me, why was this violent little circle of the mob looking for you?"

"Isn't someone always looking for me?" He shrugged. She didn't need to know anything that was happening in his business lately. They can't beat out anything you don't have. "So, what exactly did you say to them to have to the ring leader going to head to head with you?" He finally sounded serious.

"Oh, now it's serious? Before you seemed to get quite the kick out of seeing me in pain, remember?"

"I get a kick out of seeing everyone in pain, don't feel too special." He winked at her. She shook her head and answered his question.

"You should be proud, I didn't say anything. Don't talk, don't scream, don't cry. Remember that conversation?" She sat up, hissing at the pain from her chest. "Christ." She muttered. "Did you know it is illegal to smoke in a hospital?" He just rolled his eyes and stood.

"I've got business to take care of." He heads to the door, not telling her the business is vengeance for her.

"And I thought you were here to hang out with me." She pouted mockingly though she did want him to stay a little longer. "Look, I might think of forgiving you if you get some food in here for me." She threw out the idea as he unlocked the door and left without saying goodbye.

The next day he sent henchmen to her with food. They were to stay for ten minutes, give her food, check her charts, and take requests. This went on for the three weeks she stayed in the hospital. A few days before her release, a henchman sauntered in with a bag of food which he handed to her.

"Thanks." She took it and watched as he checked her charts. "Tell him I said I'm getting out in two days." She pulled the food out of the bag. The man watched her for a moment.

"So, are you like his girl or something?" His northern accent made the comment almost comical. He couldn't imagine anyone, especially a girl who looked like her, having a thing with the psycho clown. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why, you interested?" She answered with a question. He quickly shook his head.

"No, but uh, he's taking good care of you." He pointed to the food.

"Did you ask him?" She wondered what he said.

"Yeah, he clubbed me and told me not to worry about it." He shrugged. She looked at the clock.

"It's almost ten minutes." She reminded him, not at all answering or even attempting to answer the question. He shrugged and exited the room.

!

"You are all good to go. You'll need to take it easy though. Come in for a checkup sometime in the next couple of weeks." The doctor didn't really expect any of the things he was requesting but said them anyway. Joker was standing by watching as he took off the brace from her wrist and rewrapped her ribs. He handed the man an envelope, no doubt hush money, and shut the door behind him, locking it.

"I am not going to have a happy boss when this is all over, let me tell you." Bree chuckled at the thought. "If he fired people, I would have been unemployed a long time ago." She sat on her bed and started packing up hygiene stuff she had been given. Joker sat on the edge of her bed and silently held out the familiar blue box wrapped with a white ribbon. She tilted her head and took the box. He watched as she opened it, revealing a sterling silver charm bracelet that had two charms on it, a purple 'J' and a green cupcake.

"Now stop bitching." He ordered. She leaned forward and kissed him on his theatrically painted red lips.

"Okay."

**Again, constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
